dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BluueAces/Archive 1
Welcome to the ! Hi Jorey28, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ministry of Magic: Registration page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LittleRedCrazyHood (Talk) 10:16, February 23, 2013 Talk Page Start Bummer :( Hey! I never left. I just saw you leave chat, and figured you would just check the RP. Guess I was wrong. Still getting used to this whole thing. I'll still be around for much of the night, if you wanna come back. Otherwise, we can continue it another day. ' 'Ckohrs0221 (talk) 23:22, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Ckohrs0221/Agent 221 Hi! ! Welcome to DARP! Anyway, I suggest you make a character page first, but otherwise you did the right thing. Don't feel like a noob, you're starting out and most people getting started feel this way. Try reading our guide in order to understand the wiki better. Just leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything!}} Talkbubble To make a talk bubble, you need to make a template page first. You click "contribute" and then "Add page". Then choose a blank page and name it "Template:(CHARACTER NAME HERE)" for the character you are creating the template for. After you have a new Template page up, paste: } |text = } }} After you have that on your template page, you can fill out all the blank slots. You will use the bubble like this: I hope this helps! Jareth MacMillian Jareth MacMillian has been approved (and sorted into Slytherin)! Congrats! Now you can set up his page and talk bubble. If you need any help, Owl me. Hi, I'm Tigersilver but you could call me Tiger or Silver, you wannna RP sometime, with Either Sofia Clawheart 1st year, Scathach Waters is a 1st year, and Crystalean Koontz 5th year, these are my chars, and it can be anywhere you want.Tigersilver (talk) 17:54, February 27, 2013 (UTC)Tigersilver Teaching When you leave a message, please sign it with ~~~~ as it will timestamp it, and leave a link to your page so I know who posted. If you're interested in creating a teacher, I'm fine with that, just let me know after you've created the sorting forum page and I'll sort and approve the character. As for teaching history, you'll have to talk with Colin as he's the current teacher, and the two of you can come to an agreement for the next year (starting in a couple weeks) or split the class and each take a part of it. Just make sure I stay in the loop on this. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:27, February 28, 2013 (UTC) HoM Teacher Hey Jorey, I just received your owl. Sadly I wasn't able to get online for 2 days, but I'm on again. Anyway, I tried looking through the sorting of where you put your char, and the sorting forum wasn't showing anything up for me. Idk why. Also, because you are a newer member and I'm a RB and have been on longer, the chances of you taking HoM all together is slim. So I would suggest you ask to teach half the years. It is done frequently where one teacher will teach something like years 1-4 and the other teacher 5-7. So, if you would like to do that, it would be fine, although I think I would still check on how it is going simply to try and help you, as you are a knew teacher. Alright, if you speak to Bond, I think this could all be figured out. :D sorry for the long Owl :P [[User:Colin687|'Colin']][[User talk:Colin687|'687']] 13:45, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Nicole Sorting Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 Category:Sigs 05:56, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Witch Weekly and Ministry Banquet Note: Venue and Dress code will feature in a blog, to be put up soon. Any questions, queries, concerns, just contact me! Hi! Just saw your User page and I was like omigod he like Imagine Dragons! :D Which album do you like more? Phaeton1622 http://harrypotterreplay.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Phaeton1622EST I live in District 4 19:38, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Adult Sorting Your character, Jenna Ross has been approved. Congratulations! If you need any help, message me on my my talk page. Have Fun! <- Work, wordbubble, work :[ Patryk's Adult Sorting Your character, Patryk Mos, has been approved and sorted into Slytherin. Congratulations! If you need any help, message me on my my talk page. Have Fun! Joreysaurus Rex Philosopher's Stone reading - Chapter One http://www.sendspace.com/file/na5cnu Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 07:54, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Jenna There is a section for Jenna in Tanis Office.Jenna - Whenever you are ready. Kirá (talk) Jenna Still waiting on Jenna. No rush, whenever you can. Section Jenna in Tanis Nyt's Office. Kirá (talk) 08:50, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Belated Response. I thought I responded to Jenna a day or two ago, sorry about that. Anyways I did so the RP waits on you now. Kirá (talk) 09:55, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Jojo it's me Cynder (aka the new Tiger)Cynderheart (talk) 18:06, May 8, 2013 (UTC)Cynderheart. Brianna Levine's Sorting Bubbles! Doesn't Matter I would like you to not use Dyl Sprouse because I think I created my char before yours and also I'm putting that character up for adoption anyway. Bea Is Boss cuz she is the BOMB 22:12, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Re I meant that I was actually planning on putting that char up for adoption that same day. I recommend Dylan and Blake Wilhoit. Bea Is Boss cuz she is the BOMB 22:43, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Award Congratulations! Alex Jiskran 22:46, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Jenna Jenna Ross has been summoned. OOC: You don't have post, but Tanis Nyt would expect her presence. If you don't have the time please let me know. K? Thanx Bai! Kirá (talk) 10:06, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Roman Town House Hey Jorey, I just wanted to remind you about this RP. It seems you are being spoken directly to, so I was hoping you could reply soon? Thanks! Colin687 14:37, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Joshua and Jenna in the Roman Town house Hiya Jorey, I was wondering if you would prefer Joshua and Jenna to be married or bro's and sis's. For Joshua's opinion, he thinks it'd be easier to be married. Let me know. Colin687 04:56, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Leaky Cauldron Posted on the Leaky Cauldron Colin687 17:18, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Joshua and Jenna Hey Jorey. Well, the thing is, now that they have been to that meeting, they've been asked to take up different identities, so that's what I'm displaying in the RP. So you may want to make another bubble for Jenna or edit the original one. What I did is I used a similar looking model that's in a bit of comparison to Joshua, so I'd do the same for Jenna. And I just figured Jeremy and Jasmin would be some interesting fake names (shrug). Anyway, I always wanna talk about your signature.. for some reason, it's not linking to your user page. I've found that you do have a signature template (Template:Jorey's Sig), but Idk if you know how to use it or somehow it isn't working for you, so anyway, what you need to do is put down four of these: ~ ~ ~ ~ (but of course without the spaces). Let me know what's up ... Colin687 03:12, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Posted Posted on Bri's page. All day, every day's a holiday, Bea's alright 24Seven 19:52, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Teaching Hey, I'm fine with you splitting teaching duties with Jisk....begin whenever you guys can get it worked out. Also, Peis is on an unexpected vacation and may not be able to post in her DAtDA class, so if you're interested in subbing there, that's also a possibility. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:30, August 5, 2013 (UTC) :Yup, feel free to do that stuff, just work with Jisk on the class. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:36, August 5, 2013 (UTC) LumosMax Your character Nathan Simpson has been accepted as a Song Writer ~Kibeth~ 21:34, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Answers If Colin's willing to cover HoM for that long, that's fine...but you could also ask Jisk. Out of curiosity, why did you ask him to split the class with you if you won't be here for that long? Also, when you get back we'll talk about the Trolley Lady. By then it should be close to needing her again (on the House Carriages). Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:05, August 7, 2013 (UTC) :Ok, no problem. I hope you get your family stuff sorted out. As for Ancient Runes, we'll see. It seems to have failed each time it's been offered so far, but I'll consider it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:34, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Birthday (sorry it's late D:) Sorry it was late!!! D: Colin687 21:06, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Jorey! Hi. Remember that time you an I had an RP, in the Atrium? Jareth and JL, Would you like to continue? 23:32, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Eve and Lydae Posted GoldenGail3 (talk) 00:27, September 8, 2013 (UTC) The Harvest :) Congrats! Alex Jiskran 19:01, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Chat Come on chat if you're online! 17:35, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Harrison Character Yes, Jorey, their is availability. However, I would need you to create two of them, if it is possible? I would like you to create Erick Harrison II's wife. I don't care what her name is, other than that she is not a blood supermacist like the rest of Erick's side of the family. The student (Erick's son/daughter *preffered daughts due to lack of Harrison girls*) can also be about anything you like, but also a non-blood supermacist. If you have any questions, refer to the Harrison Family Page. There are a lot of links and things that will explain everything. Also ask me if you need anything :P ... thanks! Hope you have fun with it!! Oh! and sign up here and here as well. See ya round. Posted Roman Town House :) Colin687 01:28, September 10, 2013 (UTC) : Change of plans. How about her name is Veronica? Thanks :) Colin687 01:32, September 10, 2013 (UTC) History of Magic Last week was supposed to be the last week of classes for this year. However, with the History class, seeing as you've already posted and aren't a core class, and your final is scheduled to begin next week, I'll let it go. If you're going to have a final next week, please let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:06, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Um... Just to be clear, Collin is not hitting on Loretta. I don't know if I made that...well...yeah. He just isn't in to cougars, bro XD loyalty is everything (talk) 19:28, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Harrison Hey Jorey! I got this after we talked on chat, so I'm not sure what you really want now? Like I said on chat, you don't HAVE to take the mom, I'll just create her a talk bubble for random usage until someone wants her .. still want the char? Colin687 17:42, September 11, 2013 (UTC) RE: Char I'd prefer them to be at least a third-fourth Year... preferred Fourth, but if not wanted, then 3rd. Thanks! :D .. no name preferance :) Colin687 01:10, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Jojo, you on? ~Kibeth~ 17:19, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Ugh Oh Devin is in trouble! Check it out. Toby-Wan-Kenobi (talk) 23:20, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Squib The simple answer, Jorey, has to be no. A Squib could not enrol because they could not participate. Filch takes no part in magic or lessons, he merely cleans physically and 'monitors' the cleaning spells which others maintain. Alex Jiskran 15:45, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Owl Bro. Dude, It's Jo-ray, not Jor-ay. Can't you get your own name right? :P (jk,jk) loyalty is everything (talk) 21:21, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Career Advice The Career advice is only for character that are fifth year and up, and your character is only in his fourth. Next school year, which will be pretty soon, he will be able to. :) Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 20:36, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Jorey. It's late at night at where I am, so I've gotta go, in case if you couldn't see my message at chat. (Continue the) rp later? I'll reply later to your post at the Hyde Park 'cause I can't see one now. :3 Bye and see ya on chat tmr:D ChocoKat 16:12, September 26, 2013 (UTC) NP. Thanks for the "sleep well". I've posted RP? Just wondering if you wanna RP with Marceli and Spencer? GoldenFire (talk) 23:24, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Alisha and Spencer You and Fleurblack have an RP in the Dungeons, I was going to archive it. My own personal rule is one month with not posts, since that would be the 3rd of October please let me know if you are through with it before then. ƒR£j₳h →(talk) 05:49, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Trolley Lady Feel free to create the talk bubble and use it to post in any of the Carriages. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:09, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Summer Vacation It depends. This time the school year ended Monday (2 days ago) and the next will begin next Monday, so this week is the week we have to get things set up for the next school year, and is the "Summer break". Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:18, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Last warning Jorey, if you show up on here after midnight (your time) again in the next two weeks, I will block you for twenty-four hours. Alex Jiskran 00:48, October 4, 2013 (UTC) I apologize Sorry for leaving chat so abruptly yesternight (it was nighttime for me). :P Watching the video link for TheQuxxn my computer froze. All I could do was listen, which made me sad. Then because I couldn't access any of my other open browser tabs I did hard a shut down and went to bed. K? Thanx. Bai! Kirá (talk) 07:38, October 4, 2013 (UTC) RP Your turn, I suppose? :D [[ChocoKat|'Choco']][[User Talk:ChocoKat|'Kat']] 01:18, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Mission Roman Town House. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 09:11, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Where have you been? :3 Jojo, haven't seen you on DARP for days. We miss you. Is everything alright? [[ChocoKat|'Choco']][[User Talk:ChocoKat|'Kat']] 13:48, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey, J-Man. Where you been pal. We need you back on DARP. I need a good Lydiae Devin RP. ;) Toby-Wan-Kenobi (talk) 13:51, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Dmullins677 Nicoleta I noticed Nicoleta's picture on her infobox is the same as her transparent and the same as her word-bubble. So I made another transparent, mostly for fun for me, and I was just wondering what you think. (And no, I'm not stalking Nicoleta, I'm just a little emotionally invested in chars I helped make.) Bad Wolf 18:47, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom I responed to the post you did yesterday Cynderheart (talk) 16:35, October 22, 2013 (UTC)Cynderheart Prefect The Kaleido-Folk I know this is a bit late, but Mortimer Kenway has been accepted to join the Kaleido-Folk. Please make his tent and list it here ~Kibeth~ 12:56, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Theatre You don't HAVE to make it, but it would be cool. You would have to contract the head of the Sorting and Stores DEPT. Max and Prof. Bardy In her office? 18:18, November 5, 2013 (UTC) THanks! Thank you so much, Jo!! :) I really appreciate it! Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 23:30, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Max and Prof. Bardy So...detention now, ''or detention ''later? ''17:55, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Nicoletta and Aoife? I got the perfect place to RP at Waters/Waters Farm House Scathach Waters/Waters Farm House and Scatty trains here Scathach Waters/ Waters Farm House/ Basement Dojo, and the lake is Scathach Waters/Waters Farm House/The Frosty Lake what do ya say for an RP? you can choose where.Cynderheart (talk) 18:42, November 7, 2013 (UTC)Cynderheart Tulen Hey Jorey I was gonna ask you in chat, but you said you wanted more OWL's. :P So, are you still making Adam Tulen? I would love to RP Isabelle Tulen and Adam Tulen sometime, since he is her dad. Just a thought; dont mean to rush you. Toby-Wan-Kenobi (talk) 23:20, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Dmullins677 Mortimer's Bubble It says he's co-leader, whereas he's co-second in command. Can you change it? ~Kibeth~ 11:54, November 10, 2013 (UTC) the RP? Are we going to finnish the RP we were doing sometime monday or today?Cynderheart (talk) 17:00, November 15, 2013 (UTC)Cynderheart Leaving an Owl Will you help me with Venessa Frost's Page all I need is to add the info and spells heres her forum if you need help with it oh and for Trivia I was thinking that her patrounus is a Tiger and she hates everyone. Cynderheart (talk) 15:48, November 19, 2013 (UTC)Cynderheart GIF Let me know if I GIF'd the wrong part of the video lol. Anyways, I hope this doesn't look too bad. I don't mind redoing it if you're not pleased :) InSpeck -message- 20:30, November 20, 2013 (UTC) RP Katelyn and Gabriel at Florean's. :3 They're the same age, so I was thinking they could be close friends? LittleRedCrazyHood 07:32, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Jorey I need you right now on chat Please come back! Jojo, I miss you when will you come back? Please come back? :( PS: Appart from Jay and Jack your one of my best friends :( Cynderheart (talk) 15:36, December 11, 2013 (UTC)Cynderheart Gobstones What exactly is a gobstones club? I mean I know how it's described in the book....but how do you see it working here on the wiki? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:28, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :I'm fine with the club itself and getting people from different Houses to hang out and do something they enjoy....but if you wouldn't mind I would like to see how the gobstones part would work. So, could you grab a friend/partner and work that out...have a page with rules, how the game works etc, and for my benefit run at least one sample game so I can see it? If we need to work this out further, let me know, and I'm very interested, I just want to see exactly what you have planned. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:18, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Here you are Your transparent image there... hope this helps! File name= File:imageedit_4_8653255496.gif Updating Great! That's where we needed the help the most. If you didn't like it, I could change it, but I'm glad you do. Work with the current teacher to figure out who wants to teach which years (1-4th and 5th-7th). Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:05, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Herbology Teaching Jorey! So guess we are stuck together teaching Herbology. Well, I was thinking for Lydiae to teach 1-3 and Geist to resume teaching 4-7, since he's experienced. Or perhaps you can do 1-4 and I do 5-7. What do you think? Sophia McLaren - ~ Ex-Slytherin Quidditch Beater, Professor of Herbology, Auror 22:54, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Keeper I was wondering if you wanted to re-apply for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team? 17:23, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Fixed the coding Coding The way your Sig was coded, it was making everything else below it also colored yellow and in your font, and due to the way Sigs work, it was causing every post after your every time you put it to be messed up. So, I fixed your sig so it won't continue to do it, and in the future when your coding, please make sure that for each and you have a and to end the effect. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) User Model Registration Hey Jojo! We're redoing the Taken Models List, so please sign up at User Model Registration. Thank you! User Registration Please sign up here with your full username so we can add your characters to the new list once it is created. Thanks! Re: Curriculum Jorey, Last year, when I taught all years Herbology, I used this. I will still use it, just the 1st - 3rd Year parts of it. Fortunately, you can use the 4th - 7th Years from it. Sophia McLaren - ~ Ex-Slytherin Quidditch Beater, Professor of Herbology, Auror 20:59, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Healer Due to his age I am going to put him down as a trainee just for a term or so :) --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 22:55, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Test K, I'm testing out my new signature. On your page. =D 20:50, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey *covers Jojo's eyes with my hands* Guess who's back? Cynderheart (talk) 20:54, January 23, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart I can't my laptop wont let me Cynderheart (talk) 22:08, January 23, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart Hey, Jojo, do you want to RP today with my char Scatty and your char Nicoleta? Please, I'm really, really bored. Cynderheart (talk) 18:26, January 24, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart Depressing Owl Eli's GIF Hey Jojo! I finished Eli's gif. Sorry if it didn't turn out as good as we expected, the video didn't have the greatest quality, despite it being "1080p" xD InSpeck -message- 00:22, January 29, 2014 (UTC) The Zarins Want to roleplay Ivy and Lance and/or Leto and Lance? 02:07, January 29, 2014 (UTC) RE: Chat It's fine, since chat isn't working for me either. I think the datacenter's down again. 21:16, January 29, 2014 (UTC) :It's working for me now, so maybe it'll work for you? 21:21, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Duval Duval may not be gay, but he is certainly doing well for himself anyways. Félicitation! He'll be a good champion, I'm sure of it. Rabbitty (Owl Me) 04:18, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Hardwork pays off Congrats, jorey. :) Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 17:05, February 8, 2014 (UTC) A matter of time It's midnight on a school night for you - go to bed. :P Alex Jiskran 00:01, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Midnight Good to hear, Jorey. Signature Hello Jorey would you please help me make a signature the Template is already done, I would like to put a picture on it. The link is http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Emerald_Phoenix/Sig. Please let me know if you need anything else. Jorey here is the picture and Go ahead, Joreysaurus. ^ LittleRedCrazyHood 09:27, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Badge You are a Regular Roleplayer with Dmullins! He thanks you for being a good friend, and expresses his gratitude for your kindness. PNG I finished the transparent picture :) Feel free to owl me if you don't like it, I can always try and make a better one lol :P InSpeck -message- 17:22, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Nicoleta I saw this, and it made me smile. It's like little Nicoleta or something :) -Rabbitty (Owl Me) 23:10, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Broken Template You seem to have broken your talk template (see General RP:Herbology2). If you need help fixing it, just let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:55, February 18, 2014 (UTC) :Yep, no problem. I just wanted to make sure you knew. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:40, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Ball Jojo...I remember you said something about my char and your char going to the Yule ball....? Whaddaya say? 21:21, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Where to? where to? and...who's asking who? 15:02, February 19, 2014 (UTC) GIF Hope this is okay :)) InSpeck -message- 16:19, February 21, 2014 (UTC) ---- well these were quick and easy to make lol. also: 1080p videos omg *heart eyes* xD 022314ncv.gif 022314nvc2.gif InSpeck -message- 23:11, February 23, 2014 (UTC) hey, Jojo sence I can't get on the chat on this wiki can you get on Silverclan Rolplay Wiki Chat, Please, Jojo? Because I want to RP with you Cynderheart (talk) 16:51, February 24, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart I'm still on Silverclan chat if you need me, Jojo Cynderheart (talk) 19:14, February 24, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart chat Chat!! :D ~JAYJAY 17:00, February 24, 2014 (UTC)